The present invention relates to a mail processing system utilizing flat-bed printing and, more particularly, mail processing system comprised of a postage meter mailing machine combination wherein the postage meter printing is implemented by causing a mail piece to contact a planular print die.
Conventional flat-bed postage print apparatus are comprised of a postage meter having a flat print die located in the print area of the postage meter and a platen opposite and spaced apart from the print die. The postage meter is detachably mounted to a base or mailing machine. A suitable mailing machine will include a mail piece or envelope transport system for receiving envelopes in a seriatim manner from a feed device and positioning the envelopes on the mailing machine deck such that a portion of the envelope is positioned between the print die and platen of the postage meter, and ejecting the envelope after printing. In operation, after each printing operating, an inking system conventionally located in the mailing machine causes the print die to be reinked for subsequent printing.
Conventionally, the inking system is comprised of an ink reservoir which transfers ink to an inking roller through a series of rollers. Ink transfer is effectuated utilizing surface transfer of ink upon rotation of the respective rollers. A drive mechanism then causes the inking roller to be rolled lengthwise across the printing face of the postage meter print die in the longitudinal direction of the mail flow.
A new and novel mail processing system has been developed that preferably includes an integrated scale as part of the mailing machine. This system takes advantage of the mail being stopped, for the purpose of being weighing, to perform printing operations. The new mail processing system further offers the advantage of a reduced foot print over the conventional flat-bed processing system. In order to facilitate the reduced foot print, a new and novel inking system has been developed. This new inking system employs an absorption/transfer pad system that includes an inking tray carrying an ink pad. A linkage system is responsible for positioning the inking tray. Briefly, the ink tray occupies a home position tucked below the postage meter, which in the new mail processing system, in a cartridge type, having a platen module mounted to the mailing machine, and reciprocally, the ink tray in a direction transverse or lateral to the mail flow path to reink the meter print die. A more detailed description of the inking system is presented in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/690,469.
During evaluation of the new mail processing system, it has been revealed that after an extended number of print cycles where the processed mail includes an exceptional number of envelopes composed of fibrous materials, that envelope fibers can collect on the print die which in the preferred embodiment of the mail processing system is composed of a rubber or polymer material. The collection of fibrous material on the print die deleteriously effects the consistency of print quality. It is believed that the fibrous material is dislodged from the envelopes as result of abrasive communication with the envelope transport system of the mail processing system. In order to remove any collection of fibrous material from the print die, the postage meter and mailing machine have been fitted with a print die brush assembly which is described in detail in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 812,548 and 812,550, both filed on Dec. 23, 1991.